A New Beginning
by sophie19114
Summary: Lucy wakes up to find herself being snuggled by Natsu, but what happens after that surprises her even more. Let's just say Natsu's presence in Lucy's bed may not be unwanted anymore. One-shot


It was a cold winter night in Magnolia as Lucy Heartfilia slept soundly in her bed. As she tossed and turned like she usually did, she suddenly felt something very warm beside her. "What is that?" she thought, still half asleep.

Lucy then began to unintentionally snuggle closer to the source of the heat, and as she did so, felt it pull her closer as well. It took a few moments for Lucy to finally register what was happening, but when she did, her eyes shot open. The source of the heat was no one other than _him. _A certain pink haired dragon slayer had managed to climb through the window (again), and sneak his way into Lucy's bed.

"Natsu!" she wined loudly as she began to attempt to wiggle herself away from him.

The sleepy dragon slayer opened his eyes groggily. "C'mon Luce, I'm trying to sleep here."

"Then why don't you go and sleep in your own bed, and let me up!" Lucy complained. She couldn't help feeling extremely nervous being this close to him, especially since he didn't have a shirt on.

"It's too early to get up anyway," he yawned as he held her tightly against him. "Just go back to sleep."

Lucy struggled in his tight but gentle grasp for a few more moments before finally giving up. She knew she wasn't going to win this one. Being so close to Natsu, Lucy could see the various scars scattered all over his chest. As she looked at each one her chest tightened more and more, she didn't like seeing them. They reminded her how many times he had been hurt.

The hand that she had rested on his chest began to trace them one by one, her cold fingers meeting his warm skin. All the while Natsu watched her, his skin tingling where her icy fingers touched. "I have a lot, don't I?" He whispered.

Lucy's hand suddenly froze as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" her nervous voice asked. She hadn't even thought about what she was doing.

"No, I've been awake since yelled at me earlier," he laughed with his usual big toothy grin. "Do they bother you?"

Lucy was startled as his sudden solemn tone. Glancing back down at his chest, she nodded slightly. "Yeah, they just remind me how many times you've been hurt, and it makes me both sad and angry at the same time," she spoke softly.

Natsu understood where she was coming from, he hated to see her hurt as well. As he held her close to him he be began to speak. "They do show how I've been hurt in the past, but it wasn't like it was for nothing. They show how I protect my friends, even if it puts me in danger, and that isn't something that bothers me."

Lucy looked up at him once more, her gaze catching the scar on his neck. She slowly reached up, and traced it with her fingers. As she did so Natsu could feel his face become hot, hotter than it usually was. Being so close to Lucy made his heart dance, and the flames in his stomach ignite. Taking a leap of faith, he reached out and grabbed the hand that was tracing the scar on his neck.

Lucy watched him carefully as he brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them. At the sudden gesture Lucy's face began to burn with embarrassment. "Natsu.." she stuttered. She could feel the goosebumps traveling throughout her body. "What are you," but mid-sentence she was cut off. Natsu had grabbed her chin, and began to kiss her gently.

Lucy's eyes were widened in shock for a few moments before she relaxed, and began to kiss him back. Her hands tangled in his hair, as he pulled her waist closer towards him. It was deep and passionate, but it all came to an end too soon. They needed to breathe after all.

Natsu gently parted his lips from Lucy's, both of them panting. He looked down into those chocolate brown eyes he loved so much and smirked. "Does this mean I can sleep here from now on?"

"I don't think so," she giggled. "But if I just so happen to leave the window open, what's going to stop you?"

Natsu laughed slightly before kissing her forehead, and pulling her as close to him as possible. He had finally come to realize just how much the blonde haired girl that rested in his arms meant to him, and he wasn't panning on letting her go. Ever.

The End.

AN: Here is a little one-shot I thought up. Sorry I'm not very good at writing mushy stuff. Anyway, I hope you like it!


End file.
